


Haikyuu X Reader (Chapter Oneshots)

by Haikyuudoku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Biting, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Ice Play, Kidnapping, Kinky, Licking, Light BDSM, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuudoku/pseuds/Haikyuudoku
Summary: You got detention and to your contentment, Mr Kei, your handsome Sensai was on duty! Let's say you got taught a lesson...one way or another...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aobajousai Volleyball Club/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bobata Kazuma/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Fukuroudani Volleyball Club/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	1. Detention (Teacher!Tsukki x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter is going to be a different character oneshots with their own *nsfw* scenarios! feel free to send in requests for both concept and character(s), I don't mind putting in the effort!!

"Detention again, huh?" Mr Kei says with a sigh escaping his lips. "Oh~ Tsukki-kun! I didn't know you were on detection duty!" You say, walking playfully towards the big wooden desk he sat on. You place both hands on said desk and stick your tongue out towards him. This results in a huff from the other and he moves a hand to fix the placing of his glasses. "Use formalities. I'm your sensai, not your friend." He says harshly, not looking up from the book he was reading. "Did I do something bad, Sensai Tsukki-kun?" You say, pushing your lower lip out in a small pout. He glanced up at you and clenched his jaw. You tilt your head and look at him more intensely. "Awe c'mon" You said with another pout. "It's just us in here! Play with me!" A whine slipping your lips. Redness flushed his cheeks and the feeling of his pants tightening made him clear his throat, which didn't go unnoticed by you and a small mischievous smirk tugged at you lips. He fixed his glasses once more and points to the small student table nearest his desk. "Sit." He says in a cold tone. You puff your cheeks and sit down with a huff, crossing your arms in the process. "Thought you fun.." You say quietly, but not quiet enough because he had stood up, faced the book paper down on his desk and began to walk over to you. You leaned forward and he slammed his hands on the table in front of you. "What...do you want from me..?" He says, looking down at the table. "Isn't it obvious?" Laying your hand on your chin you look up at the tall lean man in front of you.

"I want you to fuck me, Tsukki-kun.." You said, serious tone and lips slightly parted. "Fuck.." He softly whispers to himself. He closed his eyes for a second and sat next to you, moving the chair from the desk beside you. Quickly his expression changed from concern. Now, eyes dark and a smirk on his lips, he sat back in the chair and raised a brow at you. You clenched your thighs and bit your lip softly. "What? No more cockyness (y/n)-san?" He tilts his head cockily. "Tsk tsk tsk..I give you one glance and you're already backing down from your place, how pathetic.." You whine at the words, and bite down on your lip harder. "Go stand by my desk, baby" He commands in a somewhat blank tone. You follow his orders and walk towards the desk and sit on the edge of it. "Obedient I see. Do me a favour and touch yourself for me, yeah?" He says, watching with his dark eyes on you. You let out a shaky breath and slowly sit back onto the desk, lifting your leg up as well. Seeing the sight of your panties under your skirt was hot enough to make any mans cock grow hard, and that's what Tsukki's cock did. You softly started pressing small circles over your clothed clit, whining softly, keeping your head down out of embarrassment. "Look at me (y/n)." He said, cock growing tight in his pants. He sat forward on the chair, elbows on his knees and watched you touch yourself. You flicker your eyes up and blood began to rush to your cheeks. You don't know what's turning you on more, the fact you're playing with yourself in front of him or the pure dominance in his eyes but you slide your panties to the side, showing off your entire cunt to him. He let out a soft growl and sat back in the chair once more, palming himself through his black pants. 

"God...That's a girl...Fuck." He softly moaned, causing a louder moan to escape your lips out of sheer horniness. You circled harder on your clit, making your leg shake in pleasure. You bit down on your lower lip to silence your moans, but that had only made you sound even more whiney. Who would have thought you'd be doing this. With Tsukki of all people. God he's so fucking hot, you thought. Fuck. "T-Tsukki-kun~" You let out with a heavy, moan like breath. "Hm?" He hummed out, Biting his lip. "P-pl- mmm.. Please fuck me~ Pretty please.. I just want to-" You bit your lip hard. "So impatient... tsk tsk..." Tsukki stood up, tent bulging in his pants and started walking towards you. He cupped your face in a single hand and kissed you hard. Tongues clashing and the both of you moaned as you grounded against one another. He pulled away, lips red and plump and slid a hand up your skirt. He played with you clit awhile, making you hick your breathe and hold onto his arm. You moan out loudly as he stuck a single digit inside of you. "God you're soaked.. You get so slick so easily, don't you? Such a nasty little pervert, all broken because of me, hm?" He said, your forehead resting on his chin and inserting another one of his fingers. He began to move them at a slow, teasing pace. The words coming out of his mouth so vulgar that it's making you go insane. "Please.. Faster!" You say loudly. "Faster?" A smirk pierced across his face. He began a brutal pace with his fingers, lewd wet sounds echoing and louder you became. "O-oh god! Fuck, fuck, fuck... Oh my god!" You moan out. You felt tenseness in your stomach, a ball of electricity building up inside you. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum! Oh god" Fingers digging into Tsukki's arm and a chuckle leaving his lips. "Already? We can't have that." He said, leaving his fingers from your cunt and sticking them into your mouth. "Clean them like a good little mutt." And you did. Cleaned his fingers, of every last drop of your fluids. He tugged his pants down, along with his underwear, freeing his painfully hard cock and moaned at the feeling of the air hitting his bare skin. "Stroke my cock for me." You nod in anticipation, coating your hand in your juices and beginning to stroke Tsukki's big cock. He was actually a lot bigger than you thought he would be, the veins popping out in just the right places, the tip pink and dripping with his precum. He moaned at your touch and stroked your hair as you began a faster pace, pumping him hard. "mmm..fuck you're such a good girl." You bit your lip, and blushed harder, which you didn't realise was humanly possible. He once again, started to play with you hole, gentle and softly, sliding his fingers in and out with ease. You both moan, you whining most of all.

He stopped his movement along with yours and with a hiss, he entered your dripping pussy and you moan at how much he's stretching you out. "You're so fucking tight.." He sighed out, finally feeling the insides of your soft sweet cunt. He lets you adjust to his length for a while, but then starts a slow pace. You bit your lip to conceal your moans and held onto his shoulders. Once you got used to the feeling and his cock was no longer uncomfortable, he picked up his tempo, colliding your hips in swift motions. You moan loudly, holding his shoulders harder as he fucks you relentlessly. He watches you fall apart underneath him, moaning and shaking, unable to form a single sentence. All of this just from his cock. He chuckled again. Licking his lips, he picked you up from under your legs and begins ramming into you at such a brutal and hard pace that had you gushing from your hole, drool pooling in the corners of your mouth and nothing but the thought of his cock was in your brain. "Mmmmm g-gon- c-cum..." You tried saying, the thrusts to much to handle, feeling the electricity in your tummy again. His smirk widened and groaned softly, you walls clenching around his length due to your uprising climax. "Gonna cum all over my cock, you pervert?" You hummed in response. "Cum for me." His words tipping you over the edge, the feeling in your tummy becoming to much to handle and you came all over his member. He moaned at the feeling of your insides tensing up, hot and sticky and panting as he continues his pace. You cuss loudly and continue to hold onto Tsukki, your orgasm steering through you. He slowed down his pace and pulled out, placing you on the table. "Ready to flip?" He said with a smirk. He quickly spins you around and places your knees onto the desk, re-entering you again. You moaned loudly in suprise and bent forward and Tsukki planted a firm spank on your right asscheek. The sudden sting making you quiver. "mmh~ oh god~" You moan out as Tsukki grabs a hold of you waist and starts pounding into you. "P-please fuck me..h-harder.." You manage to get out. And that he did, lewd sounds filling the room. Liking the bounce of your asscheek, he lets out a groan and throws his head back in pleasure. His bruising grip stinging in all the right places had you go over egde once more, cussing and moaning out his name in ecstasy. "You look so pretty under me. Begging me like a brain-dead toy." He lets out, the tone a mixture of a groan and a chuckle. 

He continued fucking into you until he felt a familiar feeling in his stomach, both of you on edge. Under him you were a shaking, messy, brain-dead slut. So full of cock that it had you breathless and the feeling in your stomach arised once more. "mmmm,, T-Tsukki-kun~ I'm gonna c-cum!" You scream out in euphoria. He grabs your arms and pulls you back in a swift motion, your back to his chest. "F-fuck. Me too" He moans out, face and body sweaty with lust. His left hand holding both your arms together as the other slides up your throat. "Please~ cum inside of me?" A deep chuckle leaving his throat, he hummed in response. Moaning loudly you reach your climax, the feeling of your wet walls glenching around him making him moan and paint your insides white with lust. You both ride out your orgasms with a light in your eyes. He smirked and slowly pulled out of you, watching his cum trail down your thigh. You felt so lewd with him watching, the tickle of his cum as it moved down and down and down.

Finally, you turned around and sat staring at his flustered cheeks, watching him pull up his pants and tuck in his shirt. "I think I should get detention more often, huh Tsukki-kun." You let out, panting still. He lets out a chuckle and his lips turn a deep pink. "Maybe you should, (y/n)-san."


	2. jus a note

hey guys! i know i havent written anything in a hot minute but ive been having major writers block lmfao not only that but some irl shit has been going down and mental health is more importnant than my writing currently. 

but with that being said im starting a piece and its more of a soft dom thing with suga bc hes my baby and i love him. im not rly sure of any of the other concepts i kinda just go off the top of my head but it should be out fairly soon!

anyways mwah thank u for all the kudos on my teacher!tsukki i really appriciate it !!!! ilysm 🥺


End file.
